Contemplating Death
by Rapid Squirrell
Summary: A prequel to ATL. I think one day I'll like to marry him and have little Charlie Weasely babies oh Merlin I couldn't imagine being related to the twins.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I honestly don't know where this came from I was going to see how many sentences I have to write to get fifty and I just wrote the first paragraph. Mostly its me in Hogwarts and my best friend. When I mean me, I mean the universal me in Harry Potter speak.

Bill-ooh (out of Hogwarts)

Charlie sixth year

Percy- third year

Twins- first year

Hey, this is the prequel of A Test of Love-yay!

That's more for me than anyone else

Today I walked out of my dorm with a smile on my face. I had had a good night sleeping in the overly comfortable bed. When the sun came up, I thought to myself that it shouldn't be allowed having beds as comfortable as this. Sometimes I wish I wasn't at school that way I could sleep in this bed forever. Then I think again if I didn't go to school anymore I wouldn't sleep in this overly comfortable bed. That's when I sigh and decide to get up. Once I'm about halfway across the room I remember that I need to change into my robes and uniform. Honestly, these pajamas should not be this comfortable. I'm beginning to think this is a conspiracy, those teachers don't want us to come to class! Then they wouldn't have to teach and they could sleep in the nice comfortable beds. Bloody geniuses.

Today was a good day, after I got up and finished my rant on how good it is to sleep on these beds. I put my uniform on, finished my rant on uniforms, and went down to the common room. I was about to start my rant on common rooms when my good friend Ana stopped by. (She has nothing to do with anything so I won't describe her. Aw, hell I guess I will). She was a nobody. Nothing was too extraordinary about her. She had mousy brown hair, brown eyes, and pink skin; she was plump but not fat. Her voice was usually flat because she knew she wasn't anybody. She was the type of person who knew she wouldn't grow up to be anything or known to do anything special. I'm sorry I sound so negative but it's the truth. Anyway, she came up to me and in a flat voice, she stated that breakfast was downstairs and we'd better hurry up. I nodded-now before I do anything I must rant about how we have been going to school for a couple of months and this wasn't as exciting as the first-oh ten times.

We headed down the stairs; Ana was humming next to me. Sometimes it really made me sad how I knew that she wouldn't be exceptionally beauty on her own. She was such a nice person and her ideas made me laugh. Everyone always thought she was so-annoying with her constant wining on her no boyfriend having self. I truly loved Ana no matter how sad she was she cared more about if I was okay. Ana always looked over everyone -she was just too nice for this world. Look at me I'm just as pathetic I act semi-tough but on the inside I'm just like all those whining, giggling idiots. I really would like a boyfriend, but when I think more like fantasize my practical side says I'm being pathetic and that if I really did have a boyfriend I would just want to left alone with my friends anyway. I'm like that.

"Oh sh-I mean crap." Ana looked at me out the corner of her eye. She knew I didn't like hard cussing. I smirk.

"What?"

"Weasley."

"Sh-I mean crap. Run away!" I began to turn around and drag my friend back up the entrance hall steps but what's the use? It's always too late, they always find a way to get us (more like me) into trouble. I stopped and Ana ran into the back of me.

"Woman I think you're crazy." She rubbed her nose.

"_Think!_ I know I am. You know they're going to get us whether we run or not. I actually think they like the chase."

"You sound scary, but I know you're right. Well come on at least we'll get something to eat this time. We walked back to the Great Hall it looked like a death march by the looks on our faces. When we passed the twins, I grimaced. Their looks said it all. They knew we were afraid of being embarrassed in front of the school. So what are they going to do? Embarrass us in front of the school. The last time I saw that look I ended up with a detention, green skin, and a howler from my parents. Man, I hate those Weasleys! I have always wished I could go back to before they were born and talk their parents out of having kids or maybe blowing them up so they wouldn't. Yes I know that's crazy, I mean I really like Charlie. He's very cute and smart and hot and nice and HOTT…did I mention hot? I wished I could marry him and have little Charlie Weasley babies. Wait did I just think that? Oh, man I couldn't imagine being related to the twins. I think I would die of shock-then again, Charlie and I could just move away. We could buy our own island and he could go around with his shirt off and flexing his muscles. Okay I need to eat before Ana-

"Angelina Johnson are you blushing?"


	2. Chapter 2

What the world needs now is Angelina

And Fred and George

Cause there's just too little of-okay I've just lost my mind. Too bad so sad I'm glad. Glad wrap! You know you're a redneck-okay-stop-I'm stopped-stopping right now….Oh guess what! My bro moved out a couple of months ago so I can't complain about him anymore and the scary thing is I'm missing him. shudders I think I've just lost my mind…again.

I think we're alone now

Doesn't seem to be anyone around-I'm sorry-on with the story. Bwhahahah!

_**Oh yeah I've thought about it and I am going to have two chapters per year. Therefore, the next chapter will be their second year!**_

Bill-ooh (out of Hogwarts)

Charlie-sixth year

Percy-third year

Twins-first year

Disclaimer: jkr owns everything 'cept Ana

* * *

"Blushing? What do you mean by the word blush?" I never blush I can't believe she would say-_mind going numb, lungs not working, everything blurring_.

"Oh hey Charliegiggle why don't you sit down here giggle yeah right next to Angelina." Ana gave me a shove trying to get me to take the bait. From somewhere in the depths of my brain I knew I had to speak or breathe or something. I just couldn't move. Man, if this is love I really want no part of it. This is a horrible feeling.

"Okay Angelina please breathe you're scaring me." I snapped out of it, wiping the drool from my mouth.

"Where did he actually sit?" I looked around wildly.

"Sweetie that was about an hour ago he sat by…her." I narrowed my eyes at the word. Sarah Childs was a big-grr- there wasn't a word foul enough to describe **_her. _**"Why? Why whywhywhywhywhywhy!" I put my head in my hands and started chanting 'why'. Ana patted my back sadly.

"Well look at the bright side at least the twins didn-"

"What's her problem?" A red headed terror said as he sat beside me. That only made me chant 'why' even louder.

"Yeah is she going insane….because that would be bloody wicked!" He gave a high-five to the other red headed demon as he sat down across from me.

Ana joined my chant and added 'I wish I was dead.'

* * *

"I hate WEASLEYS:

"Me too!"

"We should so kill them!"

"Okay how do you want to? Poison, choking, throwing off cliffs…and my favorite getting tramped to death by blood thirsty snorkcles." Ana finished in a sinister tone rubbing her hands together. Suddenly the lighting in the room grew darker and the light around her eyes grew brighter. I stood up, walked over to her bed, and plopped down.

"I'm appalled that you didn't mention cursing. Geez I thought you had my back!" She a look of horror appeared on her face.

"Oh man and that's the best one too!" Ana rolled on her stomach and sighed. "So what did they do?" I put my arm over my eyes.

"They found out." Ana's eyes went wide. "You're joking!" My own started to tear.

"I wish I was! sniffle I was walking down to the pitch with Charlie's water right? And they were down there already. I started to hand Charlie his water when I heard a voice behind me laughing. At first, I didn't think anything of it-you know I always get that- but then that horrid voice said. 'I guess Johnson didn't want Charlie's red hot lips to get parched.' I just stood there too shocked to move."

"Oh my Merlin." Ana mumbled into her hands.

"Yeah and that's not it. The other one said 'Yeah and the love machine would run out of fuel." Ana's hand dropped.

"How did-"

"I don't know!" I shrieked getting up from the bed. I started pacing around the girl's dorm. "I couldn't play it off I just ran!" Sighing I sat on Ana's bed again. I know everyone knows about it now. No sooner than the thought entered my mind my other friend, Alicia, stormed in.

"Oh Angelina I'm so sorry!" She dramatically wrapped her arms around me. "I just heard." Ana shook her head in disbelief.

"Why would they do something like that?" My eyes went wide I broke from Alicia's hug and looked into her face.

"Because they're the WEASLEY TERRORS! They live to wreak havoc on the innocents!"

"Okay. Okay Angelina please just calm down." Alicia made a move to grab my shoulders. I pushed her away, crossed my arms around my chest, put my head down, and pouted like a baby.

"My life is officially over." From the corner of my eye, I could see Ana and Alicia look at each other and roll there eyes. "Well it is."

"Oh come on Angie-poo." Alicia pinched my cheeks

"Don't call me that! Shove off"

"Listen this isn't as horrible as it seems. Remember when they switched your training bra with the school's banner above the teachers table?"

"Or when they took that picture of you tripping over a cat and landing in that pile of sledge?"

"Or when they said they killed Tibbles and made you cry!"

"Wait-wait I have a good one how about the time when they jinxed that swarm of bees to spell out 'loser'!"

"No what about when they forged your handwriting to that Hufflepuff who smelled like cheese! Remember how he followed her around reciting poetry."

"What about when Fred told Myrtle that Angelina was talking crap about her. She started stalking her drenching her in toilet water!" Alicia laughed and Ana fell off her bed, wheezing how she couldn't breath.

"Oh ha ha. Should I mention the Domino incident?" That shut them both up. "Good. Anyway if you're very finished laughing about my lousy life I think you should get back to comforting me."

Ana stomach rumbled. "Oh I would but I'm hungry. Come Alicia let's see if anything's ready." They made to get up.

"Hey you guys! I thought you were my friends. I just got humiliated-if you haven't noticed my diary was recited to my crush!"

"Come on, Angelina, Charlie wouldn't make fun of you. If you go down right now I'm sure he'll force Fred and George to apol-"

"If I see them I can't be held accountable." I stood up heading out the door.

"Good girl" Ana clapped her hands and Alicia patted me on the back.

* * *

I have had the nastiest day of my life. Oh, Charlie made the twins apologize but then they decided to help me with my dinner. They sat down next to me and began pouring my drink and serving my plate. They even proceeded to feed me. When I wouldn't eat George kicked my leg while Fred poured some pumpkin juice into my mouth. I coughed up pumpkin juice. Luckily, it hit them but unluckily McGonagall thought it was a prank she assigned us detention and a letter to our parents. Great.

* * *

Next Chapter:

"Angelina what are you saying?" Ana looked as if her eyes went going to pop.

"Look nothing it's just that maybe they're not so bad." I turned around facing the mirror. I wonder if she could see right through me.

Oh yeah I really don't care about if I don't get millions of reviews for this one. I used to be like I wish people would stop reviewing the really big crappy stories that just seem to get reviewed. I'm still like that but this story is for the lack of Angie and Fred stories. WE as writers need to ban together to write ANGIE AND Fred; George AND ANGIE, Katie, Lee AND OLLY STORIES! Viva la A&F! Come on I know I'm not the only one out there. Oh yeah hoped you enjoyed the story.


End file.
